


Lovely Alley

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Gratuitous Smut, M/M, NSFW, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Own Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Sans (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), m/m - Freeform, monster oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Red has been pushing Artemis (the satyr) all night.  But can the dark skeleton take it when the monster snaps?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts).



> A request made ages ago! Saving from the purges of Tumblr

“You’re crazy! You’re out of your mind!” The Satyr grumbled, crossing his arms at the dark skeleton.

  
Red chuckled, making grabby hands at the Satyr. “Come on baby, I know you want it too. Besides, we are in the best place in all of Snowdin, how can you possibly say no, especially to me?”

  
The Satyr huffed. “We are literally in an alley, behind Grillby’s.” There was a few days that escaped the dumpster but otherwise they were all alone. The muted sounds of conversation, drunken laughter and music was still heard through the thick walls.

  
“Exactly. And what better place is there then Grillby’s?” Red countered, his red eyes roving over the satyr.

  
“Here?!” Artemis asked, waving his arms wildly about. Red said nothing, still devouring him with his eyes. The monster was trim in the chest, with the hint of a chest and abs. Red knew from experience that they would be warm and fluttering the the touch. He just needed the right persuasion…

  
Before his slick tongue could find words he felt himself being shoved roughly forward. Red threw out his hands to steady himself, landing awkwardly bent over a few discarded boxes. A growl almost escaped when he felt warm, soft hands brushing along his pelvis, and a few strands of purple hair shimmering over his shoulder.

  
Artemis.

  
“Do you really want this?” The monster asked, their goat legs steading themselves behind Red. Artemis was just a head taller than the skeleton. His hand worked to the front of Red’s shorts giving an appreciative hum. “Oh you must. You’re so warm and tingly down there~”

  
Red tried to find his tongue but a nip to his vertebrae muted his words, a low groan escaping instead. “Come on Pizza,” he harshly whispered as the hand continued to group and tease his forming folds, “Don’t be such a fucking tease and just do me already.”

  
The Satyr purred. “Beg me. I’m not sure if I’m into that Activity tonight.” The hand slowly slid around the curves of the pelvic bone, catching those areas he knew that sent shivers up Red’s spine.

  
Red gasped. He had known that introducing Artemis to a more… intense fucking would be a bad idea. “Please…” he whispered.

  
Artemis hummed. “What was that? I thought I heard something…” still keeping a hand on his bones and fondling roughly.

  
Red gasped. Artemis had really decided to be a tease today. “Please!” He said louder. “Please! Fuck me!”

  
Cold air suddenly assaulted his lower bones as the shorts hit the ground. Red braced himself as Artemis pressed himself closer. “As you wish~ but if we get caught, I’m blaming you.” Suddenly the large head of a dick was being shoved up into him. Red gasped at the sudden filling but, just as quick as he was filled, it was gone. Artemis had withdrawn to the very tip before pushing in again.

  
He set a fast, violent pace. Red had to brace himself against the boxes as Artemis quickly and thoroughly trusted into him again and again, biting what bones he could. He growled at Red. “Form your dong.”

  
Red was past the comprehensible stage, drunk off his quest for more pleasure. His red, leaking penis formed, pre already escaping the slit even as Artemis continued to abuse his pussy. A hand reached around as fangs slipped deeper into the bone, grasping at the erect member and beginning to pump him in time with his thrusts.

  
It was an embarrassingly short time before Red came with a loud groan, fluids leaking from his entrance, and cut spurting from his penis. Artemis grinned, continuing to thrust and pump him through his orgasm until at last he hilted and came too, groaning deeply through the bone in his teeth.

  
For a moment they panted in their post-orgasmic bliss before Artemis froze slightly. That’s when Red felt the stretching deep inside of him. “Dude… are you knitting me?” He asked, his voice trembling and weak. It felt… weird. Uncomfortable but not unpleasant.

  
Artemis was about to say something when the back door to Grillby’s opened and a familiar purple flame monster poked his head out, a bag of garbage in his hands. He froze when he saw the two monsters. “Again? Can’t you two fuck somewhere normal like a bed? At least spray down the area this time!” He demanded, tossing the bag into the dumpster and slamming the door shut without waiting for an answer.


	2. BabyPizzaWonderland - Art




End file.
